Le secrêt de la cabane hurlante
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Imaginons un retour en arrière … durant la troisième année de Harry… Et si la scène de la cabane hurlante s'était déroulée un peu différemment… Et si l'histoire racontée par Sirius était un peu différente…
1. L'histoire

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ma part j'ai été un peu bousculée ces derniers moi mais je vais tenter de me reprendre... :)_

 _Ce nouvel OS nous ramène lors de la troisième année du trio d'or, au moment ou Harry découvre enfin la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Ici la version de Sirius est un peu différente de celle de J.K Rowling._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, rien à moi bla bla bla. je touche pas un rond bla bla bla._

 _Béta : Firenze-Snape._

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Le texte en italique est tiré du Tome 3 de J.K Rowling. "Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban"_**

Des années auparavant, 12 ans exactement, Remus et Sirius étaient en couple.

Lorsque Sirius avait été arrêté, le lendemain d'Halloween, en novembre 1981, Remus avait voulu le voir en prison, refusant de croire à sa culpabilité. Mais lors de cette entrevue, Sirius n'avait montré aucune émotion. Au contraire, il avait soutenu qu'il était bel et bien coupable du meurtre de James et Lily. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il avait toujours fait semblant.

Remus était reparti blessé, détruit, sans plus aucune envie de vivre. Sirius, lui s'était mis à pleurer, pleurer l'homme qu'il aimait en réalité plus que tout, pleurer cette mascarade qu'il venait de lui jouer. Car oui, en réalité, tout le discours et les aveux de Sirius n'étaient que mensonges pour que Remus le déteste, l'oublie et reconstruise sa vie, sans lui…

Revenons à nos jours…

Souvenez-vous, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont dans la Cabane Hurlante, ils sont en 3éme année. Ils viennent de faire la connaissance de Sirius Black, mais, le professeur Lupin va entrer dans la pièce…

\- _Vous avez tué mes parents, dit Harry, la voix légèrement tremblante, mais la main qui tenait la baguette ne tremblait pas._

 _Black leva vers lui ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites._

\- _Je ne le nie pas, dit-il, très calme. Mais si tu connaissais toute l'histoire..._

\- _Toute l'histoire ? répéta Harry, qui sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles. Vous les avez vendus à Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais !_

\- _Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit Black, d'une voix soudain tendue. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas... Tu ne comprends pas..._

\- _Je comprends beaucoup mieux que vous ne le croyez, dit Harry d'une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus. Vous, vous ne l'avez jamais entendue, ma mère... ma mère qui essayait d'empêcher Voldemort de me tuer... Et c'est vous qui avez fait ça... C'est vous..._

 _Pattenrond sauta d'un bond sur la poitrine de Black et s'y allongea à la place du cœur. Black cilla et regarda le chat._

\- _Va-t'en, murmura-t-il en essayant de repousser Pattenrond._

 _Mais le chat enfonça ses griffes dans la robe de Black et refusa de bouger. Il tourna alors son horrible tête écrasée vers Harry et le regarda de ses yeux jaunes. Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot._

 _Harry, sa baguette magique fermement serrée entre ses doigts, regarda Black et Pattenrond. Après tout, s'il lui fallait aussi tuer le chat, quelle importance ? Il était de mèche avec Black... S'il était disposé à mourir en le protégeant, ce n'était pas l'affaire de Harry... Et si Black tenait à le sauver, c'était simplement qu'il attachait plus d'importance à un chat qu'à ses parents..._

 _Harry leva sa baguette. Le moment était venu de passer à l'acte. De venger sa mère et son père. Il allait tuer Black. Il fallait qu'il le tue. Il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de le faire._

 _Les secondes s'écoulaient et Harry restait toujours là, immobile, la baguette levée. Black le regardait, Pattenrond toujours sur sa poitrine. On entendait la respiration haletante de Ron, étendu sur le lit. Hermione, elle, restait silencieuse._

 _Il y eut alors des bruits de pas étouffés au rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison._

\- _ON EST ICI ! hurla soudain Hermione. ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! VITE ! Black eut un sursaut qui faillit faire tomber Pattenrond._

 _Harry crispa les doigts sur la baguette magique. Maintenant ! C'est maintenant que tu dois le faire ! lui disait une voix dans sa tête. Mais des bruits de pas précipités retentissaient dans l'escalier et Harry ne bougeait toujours pas._

 _La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans une pluie d'étincelles rouges et Harry se retourna au moment où le professeur Lupin se précipitait dans la pièce, le teint livide, brandissant sa baguette magique. D'un regard rapide, il vit Ron allongé sur le lit, Hermione recroquevillée près de la porte, Harry qui menaçait Black de sa baguette et Black lui-même, affalé aux pieds de Harry, le visage ensanglanté._

\- _Expelliarmus ! cria Lupin._

 _La baguette de Harry lui sauta à nouveau des mains. Celles que tenait Hermione s'envolèrent également et Lupin les attrapa toutes les trois d'un geste vif. Il s'approcha ensuite de Black, Pattenrond toujours allongé sur sa poitrine dans une attitude protectrice._

 _Harry resta immobile. Il se sentait comme vidé de toute substance. Il ne l'avait pas fait... Il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Black allait être livré aux Détraqueurs._

 _Alors, Lupin parla d'une voix étrange, une voix qui trahissait une émotion contenue._

\- _Où est-il, Sirius ? dit-il._

 _Harry regarda Lupin. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. De quoi parlait-il ? Il regarda à nouveau Black dont le visage était dépourvu d'expression. Pendant quelques instants, il ne fit pas le moindre geste. Puis, lentement, il leva la main et montra Ron. Déconcerté, Harry tourna les yeux vers Ron qui paraissait stupéfait._

\- _Mais, dans ce cas... murmura Lupin en observant Black avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait vouloir lire dans ses pensées... Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant ? À moins que..._

 _Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent comme s'il voyait soudain quelque chose derrière Black, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir._

\- _À moins que ce soit lui qui... À moins que vous ayez changé de... sans me le dire ?_

 _Lentement, sans quitter Lupin des yeux, Black hocha la tête en signe d'approbation._

\- _Professeur Lupin, intervint Harry d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce qui..._

 _Mais il n'acheva pas sa question, car ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Lupin abaissa sa baguette magique, puis il s'approcha de Black, lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever, obligeant Pattenrond à sauter à terre. Lorsque Black fut debout, Lupin l'étreignit […]._

\- Je l'ai retrouvé, je l'ai retrouvé Remus, tu te rends compte je l'ai retrouvé !

\- Oui… je sais mon ange, je sais. répondit-il la voix tremblante de cette émotion contenue.

\- Vous avez trahi mes parents ! répéta Harry avec colère.

\- Quelqu'un a bien trahi tes parents, Harry, reprit Sirius en se détachant de Lupin et venant s'agenouiller devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas moi, enfin pas vraiment. ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Alors qui ? s'exclama l'adolescent sans changer de ton.

Le regard de l'animagus croisa celui de Remus, et une lueur d'infinie tristesse, de douleur et de rancœur se refléta dans les yeux mordorés de son ancien amant.

\- Peter Pettigrow, reprit-il pourtant. Harry, Peter était notre ami, il était dans notre classe, il partageait notre dortoir… Harry, ton père était mon meilleur ami, mon frère, nous étions comme des jumeaux… mais je n'ai pas été digne de sa confiance.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Harry plus intrigué qu'en colère à présent.

Il avait vu le regard de son professeur et ce qu'il y avait lu lui avait rendu ses esprits. Maintenant il voulait connaitre toute l'histoire dont avait parlé Black. L'histoire de ses parents.

\- Tes parents étaient obligés de se cacher, peu après notre sortie de Poudlard, on avait appris qu'un traitre parmi nous cherchait à les détruire. Dumbledore a proposé à tes parents de mettre leur maison sous Fidelitas. Tu connais ce sort Harry ?

\- Non.

\- C'est un sort qui permet de dissimuler un lieu aux yeux de tous, seule la personne désignée comme le gardien du secret, peut donner accès a ce lieu. expliqua Remus.

\- Vous étiez celui de mes parents ! s'exclama Harry en s'adressant à Sirius.

\- Non ! cria Sirius. Ton père le voulait, on était tellement proche lui et moi, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- C'était évident. Bien trop évident… n'importe qui se serait douté que tes parents me choisiraient.

Harry ne comprenait pas, si Black se disait si proche de son père pourquoi avait-il refusé de la protéger ! Sa perplexité du se lire sur son visage.

\- Imaginez Harry, reprit alors Remus, que vous deviez vous cacher, à qui demanderiez-vous de garder le secret ?

\- Euh… Ron et Hermione bien sûr ! tout le monde sait ça !

\- Justement ! rétorqua Sirius. J'ai voulu être plus malin ! Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux prendre quelqu'un que personne n'imagine dans ce rôle, histoire d'être sûr, mais… ça a été la deuxième plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je me disais que personne ne soupçonnerait le timide, le fragile, le faible et gentil petit Peter. Ho ça va hein ! tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! fulmina-t-il en regardant agressivement le rat que Ron tenait toujours dans sa main et qui couinait comme si il était offensé. Maudit sois-tu Peter !

Il se retourna vers Harry,

\- Ce jour-là… à Halloween, en 1981, après avoir compris que Peter avait trahi tes parents, je n'aurais pas dû me lancer à sa poursuite, j'aurais dû me battre et convaincre Dumbledore, de me laisser m'occuper de toi… Comme Lily et James me l'avaient demandé en me choisissant pour être ton parrain… je…

\- Arrête Sirius ! personne n'avait réalisé que Peter changeait et était devenu un Mangemort ! Personne !

\- Ouais c'est sur ! il a fait du bon boulot hein ? Il est arrivé à nous faire douter les uns des autres... et puis j'ai été arrêté et…

Remus ferma les yeux sous la douleur des mauvais souvenirs qui ressurgissaient.

\- Ma plus grande erreur… murmura Sirius en regardant tristement Remus. Bien, finissons-en !

Il prit le rat et l'obligea à quitter sa forme animale.

\- Ensemble ! fit-il en pressant la main de son ex-compagnon dans la sienne.

Remus acquiesça et ils levèrent leurs baguettes.

\- Non ! supplia Harry ! On va aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, on va tout lui raconter, et vous allez être innocenté ! et… et… je viendrais vivre avec vous… finit-il dans un sanglot.

\- Oh Harry... fit Sirius en le serrant dans ses bras. Ce serait tellement… Je le voudrais tellement…

\- Allons-y !

\- Je… je vais rester ici, un moment… dit Remus qui tremblait.

\- Partez devant les enfants, je vous rejoins.

Il regarda Remus, une fois seul…

\- Je…

\- Plus tard Sirius, plus tard, va t'en et ferme !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! tu as entendu Rogue ? Je n'ai pas pris la potion ce soir, ferme !

\- Comme autrefois…

\- Comme autrefois… je n'ai jamais réussi à le contourner.

\- À demain. murmura l'animagus avant de quitter la pièce et de sceller la porte avec le sort que Dumbledore avait appris à Remus des années plus tôt.

Le lendemain, Remus était assis dans le parc, les élèves étaient en train de diner dans la grande salle. Il sentit quelqu'un approcher et s'assoir près de lui.

\- Ce n'était que des mensonges n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Tout ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là dans ta cellule ?

\- Oui… ce jour-là je t'ai dit…

\- Comment ? Comment tu as pu ?! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? J'y ai cru tu sais ! que tu étais coupable, que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé, qu'on était rien pour toi…

\- Remus… je… je voulais que tu me détestes…

\- Pourquoi ? hein pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je savais que je ne sortirais pas de sitôt, je pensais que ce serait plus facile pour toi, que tu pourrais tourner la page, m'oublier…

\- SIRIUS BLACK ! hurla Remus ! Comment oses-tu ? Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je refasse ma vie ? Tu voulais que je te déteste ? Oh oui je t'ai détesté... je t'ai haï même, mais jamais, jamais tu m'entends, jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer ! Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… finit-il en baissant la voix.

\- Remus…

Pas de réponse

\- Remus…

Silence… Sirius soupira.

\- Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? murmura-t-il en amorçant un geste pour se relever.

À ce moment, une main ferme et forte s'abattit sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger. Leurs regards se croisèrent et brusquement, le loup-garou attira son ami à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Je t'aime… dit alors l'animagus, je t'ai toujours aimé…

\- Oui… aime-moi…

Et ils s'aimèrent là, dans le parc de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils s'écroulèrent, hors de souffle, satisfaits, repus de l'autre. Sirius osa :

\- Remus… quand j'aurai été réhabilité… tu viendras vivre avec moi ?

\- Et on prendra Harry avec nous.

\- Oui ! oui ! et on reformera la meute.

\- La meute ?

\- Notre famille.

\- Oui… notre famille

Fin

* * *

 _Hum... Alors... Je mérite une review ou des tomates?_


	2. Réponses aux reviews anonymes

Guest:

Yop! Merci pour ta review enthousiaste. Ca fait plaisir... :)

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire une suite à cet OS par contre... désolée...


End file.
